Discord Inspiration
by Fear-Fades-Hope-Lives-4Eva
Summary: All of these are pretty much just going to be snippets that more than likely won't be continued and were created at the drop of the hat on my Discord group. Fourth - Mint Eye - Rika/Mentions of V with appearance of Ray/Saeran/Unknown
1. Docked Ears - Fenris

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Age Series or Inuyasha.

This was created through the delightful and horrifying schemes and pranks by Fen on our Discord group. I believe it was something about how horrible it was that they docked dog's ears and we were on a Dragon Age crazy so our mind went down _down **down**_.

It's just a snippet, drabble, whatever it's called. I have no plans to continue it anyway.

Warnings: Angst ; Fenris's past history of slavery ; Blood and Pain

* * *

Fenris's screams are what draws Kagome's attention from the mage she just killed, her dagger deep in his throat still. She pulls it out and whips around to see what happened.

The sight of him kneeling at Danarius's feet, hands cupped around one ear is heart wrenching.

It's Hawke casting Lightening to push the Vint away that has her rushing over to him, knees scraping and tearing along the tavern floor and she puts up a barrier even as her own hands come up to tilt his head, so she can see. His markings flare, the lyrium bright and its song loud in her mind but she pushes it back. His eyes are clenched shut and she can see how his throat strains from holding back any more screams.

She knows he doesn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. It is already horrid knowing that he is here kneeling without his own volition.

Tears burns at her eyes when she sees the tip of his ear has been torn off, hair singed and skin cauterized. The bastard had burned and ripped it.

"Fenris..." 

* * *

Updates will be sporadic. Pairings will be random.


	2. Win-Win - Adrian 'Alucard' Tepes

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or Inuyasha.

 _Really_ wanted to title this The Beautiful Belle.

This was created because Fen got me into watching Castlevania and Belle absolutely sucked me into AlucardxKagome hell lol. I'm throwing partial blame on you two! The other part is just my thirst . ...

coughs...

This was also because Smutober xD

Warnings: ?

Pairing - Alucard x Kagome

* * *

Kagome collapsed back against the wall, panting as she stared at Alucard.

Blood dripped from his lips, even as he reached up to wipe it off, a smirk curling them up and flashing his fangs as he met her gaze. The gold bled red and a shiver wracked her frame when his chuckle bounced around the room. He took a step forward then flashed in front of her, hands coming up to cage her in, her world narrowing down to the thigh that slipped between her legs and pressed all its weight against her.

He stole her gasp with a quick brush of his lips over hers, easily splitting the soft skin and suckling at the blood before taking in the heat of her mouth.

She pressed her own hands against his bare chest, moaning.

Then he pulled back, savoring her small whimper, "Mmm… you win this round, love."

She took in a few deep breaths to steady herself and stared up at him, a slow smirk curling her lips. Kagome hummed and trailed her hands up behind his head to tangle in his hair, "Such a good boy, aren't you?"

* * *

Going through all these conversations on Discord is haaaaaarrrrrrd.


	3. Shoes - Tamaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha.

Fluffvember has come to the Xover Discord!

This was Day 2 and the Prompt was "I love you, but you have horrible taste in _."

I may have been just been being dumb and throwing 'shoes' out there for the fun of it but Shi-chan threw "How dare you throw your cheap shoes at me!" out there as a suggestion for it and I thought of one of the most dramatic boys I could think of.

Warnings: ?

Tamaki Suoh x Kagome Higurashi

* * *

"I love you, but you have horrible taste in shoes."

She doesn't look up, just continues flipping through the magazine, lazily swinging her feet back and forth.

"Kagome."

Another page.

"Ka~ go~ me~"

Her brow furrows a little but she just focuses on the article that caught her eye. Didn't he understand she had a shopping trip with Haruhi coming up?

"Ka-"

She flips over, grabs her shoes and throws them at Tamaki's dramatically splayed body then goes back to her article. His horrified shriek has her falling into a fit of giggles and she rolls over just as the sudden weight of his body drops on her.

"How dare you throw your cheap shoes at me!"

Her own shriek echoes off the walls as his fingers dig into her sides.

* * *

I believe that is everything in snippets that I have right now.


	4. Mint Eye

Author's Note: Gonna be honest... i have **_absolutely no idea_** where I was going with this so this is all it's probably gonna be. Anyone got any ideas they can throw around for it, feel free.

The basis was that Kagome's friendship (and her past experience with unhealthy relationships) with Rika and V would help them, their views would change and they would see they would do better as friends then they would as lovers. It was never decided whether Rika would turn herself in though that would be preferred and they would seek counseling. Saeyoung would get Saeran back... after he also got the proper help, idk about MC or _**literally anything else**_ lololol...

Romantic feelings between Rika, Kagome, and V, is not something I intended even though it may sound like that near the end.

I know, somewhere, reading this, you are judging me Mistress Belle.

Warnings: Forced Drug Use, Drug-Induced Obedience, Cult, Torture, Rika (cuz she's a warning all on her own.)

* * *

~Boop~

The Higurashi Shrine became a favorite visiting spot for Rika and V, who ultimately became close with a much younger Kagome and convinced her to travel the world with them once she graduated. Taking the offer, she leaves to South Korea with them and ultimately ends up mixed into the ever growing darkness of Mint Eye. One night, when V is out of the country on a trip, a noise awakens Kagome and when she gets up to find the source, she finds a group of people in dark, gold accented robes walking down the hall.

What she finds at their destination is a crazed Rika standing over a kneeling body forcefully kept in place by two more people in robes. Walking down a hallway opposite her is a man - boy, even, not much older or younger than her - with shocking white hair, dressed messily with chokers and spiked bracelets to offset his appearance.

In Rika's hand is a vial of some blue substance that is forcefully pulled down this person's throat. Standing, here, nauseous, disgusted, horrified, Kagome remembers to shakily pull out the phone she always keeps tucked on her somewhere - paranoia and survival a thinly crossed line - to pull up her camera and record it. She tucks herself back into the corner, crouched down to be hidden behind the table, and records.

She doesn't cry. Not yet.

That would come later.

The boy with the strange hair comes back to stand beside Rika, a try of more vials held in his grasp.

Her legs are numb by the time they finish and the person has stopped struggling, drinking every drop forced down their throat. And when Rika speaks, it's a command.

The two robed people back up and the one kneeling rises.

He does everything Rika says after, agrees to everything she says.

Kagome ends up back in her room, with no recollection to how she got there, tucked under the blankets, and her fingers have already pressed send.

Her mind barely registers V's name at the top of the message she just sent.

She tucks the phone back away and closes her eyes by the time the doorknob finishes turning.

Rika settles in behind her, shuffling around and her content sigh bounces around the room. Kagome knows she'll be out in the next few minutes. There is no one else she knows who falls asleep as quick.

The dagger she clutches under the pillow screams at her to use it.

Her mind says wait.

Her heart just hurts.

End.

* * *

Also, I've been thinking about editing the other chapters - probably still won't do anything with them besides this though o3o  
Excuse any mistakes, I didn't proofread this before posting. My eyeballs are tired from all the computer staring lately.

DIM update! - It is giving us a bit of a hard time and there might be some editing happening on the last chapter posted. That last bit was typed up when I was half dead to the world and I didn't very much like how it sounded when I woke up but I haven't had time to work on it lately.


End file.
